


Home (Or You?)

by lovethybooty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty asks him what green sounds like and he says home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home (Or You?)

When he gets high for the first time, he coughs up a lung. Monty laughs and Jasper reluctantly takes another hit. Eventually, though, he's hearing colors and seeing sounds. There are stars in his eyes, yet he stays quiet.

The next day, he tells Monty that it was like watching Starry Night unravel in front of him. He tells him that yellow sounds like laughter and that laughter looks like the pictures of the sunrise. Monty jokingly asks him what green sounds like and he says home.

They get high again the next day. And the day after that. It's a great few months in Wonderland before they get caught. In prison, Monty again asks him to remind him of what green sounds like- this time Jasper replies, "You."


End file.
